Gold
by Pichu Gal
Summary: (Wrote this when I was listening to Gold by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams.) Erik spends a night thinking about what went wrong in his relationship with Christine. Formatted like my Shatter Me one-shot.


Go one-shots!

No?

Oh well. This will be like my Shatter Me one-shot. Are they called song-fics?

Anyway, the song is called Gold by Jeff Williams featuring Casey Lee Williams

* * *

><p>Erik clutched Christine's wedding veil. His vision was blurry, and his tears refused to stop. It had been a week since he let her go, but in his heart he knew that she would never truly leave him. Heart shattered, he reminisced about the past, and where he went wrong. He made her a brilliant, golden star. What happened?<p>

"Empty promises," He whispered to himself. "I made empty promises." His body was racked with sobs, and he cried himself into the past. Nadir came into the room, holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Poor Erik," He grabbed a blanket and tucked the broken man in, hoping that Erik's dreams would get better one day.

**8 years old**

_Dream of anything, I'll make it all come true..._

Christine lay down in her dorm with Meg. She just had her third lesson with her Angel of Music, and he had sent her off to bed with fairy-tales dancing in her head.

_Everything you need is all I have for you..._

He was friendly, this Angel. But he was so incredibly strict! Her eight year old mind had yet to comprehend any of his big words, and ever since day one, he had threatened to go back to heaven. So yes, there were some flaws with her Angel, but that was okay. As long as he was happy, then she was happy, and life would be good. Christine was sure that, if given the chance, her Angel would wait on her hand and foot. Was that the expression they used? She heard Madame Giry say it once before, but the memory was getting fuzzy.

_I'm forever always by your side..._

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of happiness. She had an Angel to watch over her, to guide her, and comfort her in times of need.

**15 years old**

_Whenever you need a friend, I'm never far behind..._

Meg was probably the only friend she ever had. Every other ballet rat despised her, and gossiped constantly about where she would go in the night. Unfortunately, Meg was friends with Christine's enemies, and as much as she hated to say it, Meg preferred the company of a bigger group. And so, that night Christine went back to the dorm unaccompanied, tears spilling out of her eyes.

_If the stars all fall, when there's no more light..._

She hugged her arms close to her body. The room was drafty, and the light was fading fast outside. She walked over to the window and rested her face on her hands. The stars weren't visible from their windows. The only thing anybody could see was Paris' tall buildings.

_And the moon should crumble, we will be all right..._

She sighed as she looked wistfully up at the sky, wishing she could soar like the birds that passed by.

_Don't you worry about the dark..._

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the room. It was time to make her way down to her lesson. She lit a candle and began her trek down to the chapel.

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart..._

She wished that her Angel had a human form. Then he could wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He would whisk her away to someplace magical, and she would be away from all the hate in the world.

_I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm..._

But some dreams cannot be. She called out to her Angel as soon as she set the candle down.

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day..._

The scent of roses filled the air, announcing her Angel's presence.

_I will be there to take all your fears away..._

"Why so sad, my dear?"

She sighed, and her shoulders slumped as she approached the wall where she thought her Angel was.

_With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold..._

"I wish you could show yourself, Angel." She murmured, feeling- she didn't know what to call this feeling.

"Christine, please do not ask that of me."

"I know. I'm not asking," she fell to her knees. "I'm begging. Please..." She buried her face in her hands. "Please..."

_With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold..._

"I'm so sorry, Christine, but no. I can't." Erik's subconscious mind laughed at him. Wasn't that exact line the story of his life?

**After she takes off his mask in PotO**

_Don't worry, I've got you..._

"You wanted to see me! Well here I am, in the flesh! Do I disappoint you, Christine?" Erik cried out like a wounded animal.

_Nothing will ever harm you..._

"How could one as glorious as yourself choose a form such as this?" She whimpered in terror.

"Christine, please! I am nothing but a man, you must understand this!" He reached out for his mask. "Give me my mask!" Christine shielded it with her body even more.

"Why, Angel? Why?" She rasped, hugging the mask to her body.

"Give it back to me!" He roared and slapped Christine's arm. The ring on his middle finger connected with her bare skin, and blood began to pool out of the gash. Christine gasped at the pain, and she screamed out the one word she knew would hurt him the most.

"You monster!" Erik backed away from her quickly, stumbling as far away as his two feet could carry him, and he left Christine there sobbing.

_I'm close by, I'll stay here..._

He ran into the nearest open room, which happened to be the bathroom, and stared at his hideous reflection in the mirror. Raising a gloved fist, he smashed the damned thing off the wall and smashed it on the floor.

_Through all things, I will be near..._

Christine hopped onto the boat, nursing her cut, and she made her way out of the cellars alone. Erik didn't bother to follow.

_Close your eyes, don't you cry..._

He glared at his jagged reflection in the shattered mirror.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

_Love's around you..._

Christine collapsed on her bed, feeling deserted and alone.

_In time, you'll fly..._

"So much for the music of the night!" She sobbed.

**Present day**

Erik woke up, drenched in cold sweat. A melody was teasing him in his mind, the first since that fateful day. He rushed over to the piano and played the melody out by ear. Lyrics flowed through his mind after, and he soon realized that it was made of all the empty promises he had made.

"_Don't you worry about the dark,_  
><em>I will light up the night with the love in my heart,<em>  
><em>I will burn like the sun, <em>  
><em>I will keep you safe and warm...<em>" He quickly scribbled the words on the paper.

"Erik! Are you awake yet?" Nadir called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up, Nadir!" Nadir shook his head, happy that Erik wasn't sobbing. Meanwhile, upstairs, Erik pounded his head for more things he told Christine.

"Aha! My roses!  
><em>Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,<em>  
><em>I will be there to take all your fears away<em>," He scrunched his brows in thought. What was his goal all along? Originally, it was to make her a golden star that Paris would bow down to. And then it was to get her to love him. But the latter failed miserably.

However, he did succeed by making her a star...

"_With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to.._." He paused again.

"_Gold_."

* * *

><p>Ughhh I am so lazy...<p>

I'll update The Diary of the Opera Ghost later, kay?

Pichu Gal, over.


End file.
